Of egress, of assassins and of mercenaries
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: After several months of frustratingly embarrassing stalemates, one sided wins and ties on both BLU and RED, the Administrator was at the end of her rope of patience and decided to add a 10th class to even up the odds and entertainment. Fortunately, she didn't have to look too far. Two individuals comes to mind and they do owe her a favour. No matter how Helen detests it.


Title: Of egress, of assassins and of mercenaries ( I might change it if I find a good one)

Rating: T

Pairings: Anivia(oc)/BLU Medic, Ronica(oc)/RED Heavy

Genre: Friendship, humor, adventure, romance, fantasy (hey, there was that whole thing with the sorcerer and Demo's eye y'know)

Summary: After several months of frustratingly embarrassing stalemates, one sided wins and ties on both BLU and RED, the Administrator was at the end of her rope of patience and decided to add a 10th class to even up the odds and entertainment. Fortunately, she didn't have to look too far. Two individuals comes to mind and they do owe her a favour. No matter how Helen detests it.

Disclaimer: I'd don't own Team Fortress 2, Valve does. I only own my two OC's and the plot. No matter how messy it is.

A/N: Yeah, I'm doing it again. Why am I always late with these kinds of things?!? I got hooked when I was recommended an SFM video of TF2 titled Til death do us part 1 2. After that was me getting into the internet and searching up shit. Then it lead to this. Hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 1: The 10th class

Helen subtly rubbed the temple. Today was just as the previous ones. None of the teams one at least a streak on victories. It all ended in ties, some one sided, and stalemates. It was making her blood boil more that usual and Miss Pauling noticed this and starred clear, which she silently thanked the woman for.

It has been several months and Helen was at the end of her metaphorical rope! Those idiotic and imbecilic mercenaries were 'this' close to being exterminated. But unfortunately, hiring new mercenaries would be too expensive. Which she could pay for, ye, but she won't. Too much preparations and interviews that she did not care for.

As she watched the men return back to their respective base with their tails between their legs she gestured Miss Pauling over.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Miss Pauling, I want you to contact these people as soon as possible. I want them to be here within the end of the week. Follow these instructions." Helen gave Pauling a thick folder containing papers of the supposed people that she was to go find. But what confused her though was the instructions her boss said. Yes, they do this all the time; locating and observing their intended soon-to-be employers. But this was different.

So Miss Pauling dared to ask, "Instructions ma'am?"

Helen exhaled smoke from her cigar, the wisp of nicotine wafting the area.

"Yes Miss Pauling, instructions. These...people we are looking for is specifically hard to find given their...status and background."

Pauling opened the folder and searched through it's contents, stopping on a diagram or some sorts. She read the hand written words that was at the side and gave Helen a look of disbelief, concussion and questions.

"Are you sure about this, Helen?"

"Yes Miss Pauling, I'm 100% sure. Now go. Time is wasting." With a tone of finality from the crone of a woman, Pauling quickly left to go do her task. No matter how impossible it sounds.

Dragging on her cigar again, Helen watched the many television screens on front of her that showed both sides of the base with a deeper scowl more than usual.

She was above asking favors. Indefinitely dismisses it. But she was placed in a corner no matter how she hated it. But decided to add a 10th class to even up the odds and entertainment. Fortunately, she didn't have to look too far. Two individuals comes to mind and they do owe her a favour. No matter how Helen detests it.

TBC

A/N: So, how was it? I don't know how Helen acts or generally acts but going by the official comic of Team Fortress 2, I think this is as close as I can get. Please leave a comment to tell me how I did or any way to add something to it. Hopefully to see you all in the second chapter, ja?


End file.
